


Toast

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: In vino veritas.





	Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutecoati](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cutecoati).



> Drabble from 2006. Written for cutecoati and inspired by the prompt: 'H/D and a glass of red wine'.

'Cos d'Estournel, 1988 . . . A most exquisite vintage.' Lucius raised his crystal goblet. 'To you and your success bringing peace to our world.'

Draco surveyed the posh cell. Lucius had clearly had his own successes inside Azkaban.

'Clever, allying yourself with Potter, Draco. It'll help us restore the Malfoy name . . . and get me out of here.'

'I won't use Harry–' 

'Oh, it's "Harry" now, is it? How touching,' said Lucius, 'this little friendship. Is it true that the filthy Half-blood has turned you into a poof?'

'Worse than that, Father,' Draco replied, raising his own glass. 'He's made me human.'


End file.
